Uchiha Ressurection
by ragingspeed
Summary: Set in the Gaiden era, Sasuke decides Sakura is not enough and must conquer more women to help rebuild his clan.


( This is set in the Gaiden Era, please send me a PM if you had any suggestions for other girls, please review)

Karui was humming in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner as she thought about their guest. It was Sasuke Uchiha a man whom she has been having an affair with for the past few months now. She sighed hoping this dinner would be uneventful though. Sasuke Uchiha arrived at his first bitches house, he had many women in his Harem by now he had figured out early on one girl would not be enough to bring back the Uchiha he had to have all the women in the village. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer, he could smell the food cooking from out here very tasty he thought to tensed when she heard a knock at the door. After a moment her husband Choji said he would get the door while she focused on dinner. She sighed and nods her head as she tries to mentally prepare herself. Choji opened the door to see his friend and guest Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Hey Sasuke you're a little early but feel free to come on in.", He said smiling as he held the door open for the Uchiha."Hey Choji thanks again for inviting me for dinner , I heard your wife is great in the kitchen can't wait to try her out, her food out I mean" Sasuke said with a grin, as he gave Choji a quick handshake and went inside after Choji. "Karui is that you in there, I can smell the delicious scent from outside" Sasuke said but he wasn't referring to the blushed as unlike her husband she could tell what he said about trying her out. She also could tell the scent he was talking about wasn't the foods but she did her best to act civil and smiles as she looks at him. "Yes it is me Sasuke and thank you for joining us for dinner tonight."

Sasuke gave her a grin as he followed Choji into the dining room/ kitchen area, where Choji had already took a seat the fat bastard Sasuke thought to himself. "So nice to see you again Karui its been ages" Sasuke said lying, he had seen her this week twice already. As he gave Karui a big hug wrapping his arms around her, moving his hands down her back to her plump ass giving a was shocked when he came towards her and pulled her into a hug. She also blushed and released a squeak of shock when he grabbed her ass even if Choji couldn't see him do said rubbed and groped her ass some more not caring if Choji saw at this point, he nuzzled the black beauties neck. "I am going to fuck you raw understand" he whispered into her ear, as he broke the hug giving her a pat on the ass.

Karui sweats a little as with each time he fucked her she felt less guilt about it. She also knew that if he fucked her tonight she would lose it and be his. "Please Sasuke can't we just have dinner?" she pleaded hoping for a reprieve from his ignored Karuis pleas, and made idle chit chat with Choji, as he stood very close to Karui invading her personal space a little too close for someone who was just a dinner guest as he watched Karui make the soupy was blushing hard as she felt how close he was to her. She felt her resolve weaken as she caught a whiff of his scent which reminded her of all the pleasure he gave her.

She pants a little as she gets wet between her legs at the was blushing hard as she felt how close he was to her. She felt her resolve weaken as she caught a whiff of his scent which reminded her of all the pleasure he gave her. She pants a little as she gets wet between her legs at the gasped even more as she felt his massive cock grinding into her right in front of Choji. But the fool didn't even notice which honestly pissed her off and made her think it was his fault Sasuke was able to fuck her like her did. "Thank y-you for the h-h-help Sasuke."Sasuke moved his hands up her chest, looking behind him to see Choji buttering some bread, he took his chance and started to massage her breast through her grey dress "I love these Jugs" her whispered quietly Karui gasped a little when he grabbed her breasts as it sent a shiver down her spine. She was slowly losing this battle for control as she looked back at him. "Please Sasuke not now. Mmmm I don't want Choji to find out." She pleaded with him hoping he would let go.

Sasuke ignored her pleas for reason, as he ground his hips into her ass his erection poking into her fat black ass. His hand slithered up to her grey button, as he undid the first three with ease, letting her dress flap open up revealing the top of her breasts. ( Dress she is wearing  . ?2733445 ) Karui released a soft moan which got Choji's attention. He turned and saw Sasuke hugging his wife. "Hey what's going on over there?!", He yelled at them."Quick better tell him something, before I have to either kill him or put a Genjutsu on him so strong he won't even know his name anymore" Sasuke said in a low tone whispering so only Karui heard, but still keeping his hands in her dress now massaging her breast

Karui was slightly shocked by how ruthless this man was until she remembered who she was dealing with. So she summons her will and looks at Choji. "Nothing to worry about dear. Sasuke just dropped a bottle that almost landed in the soup." She said as she smiles albeit the smile is strained but Choji down at notice and just nods his head."Quick thinking, you are good Karui now hurry up and serve him his dinner, add this" Sasuke said as he took his hands off her open dress, and reached into his pocket handing her a small purple vial to her before he backed off taking a seat next to released a sigh of relief as she felt Sasuke pull away. She then looked at the vial and closed her hand around it. She then quickly served up everyone's food while lacing Choji's with the vial. She then sat down across from Sasuke after handing out the sat there patiently, "thank you Karui , it looks delicious" he said as he ate some of his broth, giving Karui a smile her dress was still unbuttoned, and the top of her ebony breasts could be seen clearly.

Karui smiled at his compliment until Choji noticed her top was open and freaked. "What the hell dear? We have company so why are you dressed like that!" Karui was confused until she looked down and blushes as she covers her chest."Oh its fine my wife also dresses down a bit at home, I understand Choji please don't make a fuss" Sasuke said smiling enjoying the view of Karuis slightly open blushes as she heard Sasuke's words but that seemed to calm Choji a bit so she lowered her arms and continued to eat. "I'm sorry dear I thought my dress was completely closed before Sasuke arrived." She lied as she knew the bastard opened her top now."No worries dear I am sure it was an accident, love you" Choji said giving his wife a loving smile, he really had everything in life a good position as head of this clan, a beautiful wife and daughter he thought too himself before he passed out head first onto the table.

Karui was shocked when her husband fell over and rushed to his side. She quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. She then looked to Sasuke with concern in her eyes. "What did you do to him?" She asked with fear in her voice.I knocked him out with that vial you put in his food, he will be out for a hour and won't remember anything" Sasuke said smiling as he got out of his chair, quickly stripping naked, revealing his limp 11 inch pale thick cock dangling between his was shocked by what she heard and gasped when she saw his cock. She didn't think he would really go this far in her own home.

She holds up her hands in a pleading gesture. "Please Sasuke not here please." She begged with this man before kept his cool and calmly walked over to her, and grabbed her hand placing it on his slightly erect but throbbing cock. "Don't joke around Karui, I am going to fuck your brains out on the table , I know it and deep down you know it, now stop being stupid unless you want your husband to find out" Sasuke said as he started to unbutton her dress.

Karui swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt Sasuke's thick long cock in her hands. She heard his threat and decided not to push this man any further. So she crouched down in front of him as a way to also stop him undressing her. She then started stroking his shaft as she started licking his tip hoping if she got him off with her mouth that this nightmare would end."Good girl you need to learn your place Karui, its at my feet as my slave now make it up to me" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the beauties hands working over his large throbbing member. He moaned slightly as she flicked her thick tongue across his very large purple bulbous cockhead, it was covered slightly in smegma.

Karui blushed a little at his words as she was a little turned on by them. So deciding that going all out would both please the Uchiha and end this quickly she opened her mouth and took his cock into her mouth sucking on it loudly as she took more and more of smiled as the little black bitch gobbled up a good 8 inches of his cock into her mouth and throat, putting spit and precum everywhere as it spilt out of her mouth. "My my a hungry little slut aren't you don't worry daddy will feed you" Sasuke said grinning, as he pulled on her red hair pushing her down onto his member

Karui moaned as she felt him forcing more and more of his cock into her mouth. She was slowly starting to enjoy this as she used her tongue to clean off the smegma on his cock. She was making lewd sucking and gagging sounds as she went. She was actually enjoying this even as she tried to fight her urges."Okay time to get serious I need to cum " Sasuke said groaning loudly, as he grabbed two fistfuls of her red hair, and started to slam his 11 inch cock straight into her mouth and down the beauties throat as he face fucked her like some sort of cheap hooker.

Karui started to moan as her pussy got wet from the rough treatment. She loved it a lot more then she let on with her husband as he could never do it right. She started sucking on him even harder making more loud sucking and gagging sounds.

Sasuke rocked his hips back and forth fucking the beauties face even faster, "fuck I can feel myself getting close" Sasuke said, before his large Uchiha balls twitched and he let out a massive load of thick creamy Uchiha seed straight down the black beauties throat .Karui moaned as she drank his cum knowing he would be pissed if she didn't. She was surprised though by how much she loved it as she sucked on his cock even more trying to get more cum to come out of his cock. She moaned as her eyes rolled up and kept drinking even as some slipped out of her lips.

Sasuke groaned as he finished emptying his first massive load of thick hot cum down the bitch's throat. "Ah that was good Karui" he said patting the woman on the head, before pushing her off his cock. He had gone to Orochimaru for help rebuilding his clan, with some painful experiments Orochimaru had altered Sasuke's genitals especially his testicles, to produce ungodly amount of sperm at an astonishing rate while remaining very moaned as she swallowed the last of his cum and wiped her face clean of any fun that escaped before making a show of her licking her fingers clean. After she finished she snapped out of her trance and looked embarrassed as she looked away from Sasuke. "That's all you wanted r-r-right Sasuke?"

"Of course not Karui, I need to get you pregnant I decided to rebuild my clan now, and you will be the first of but many women you should feel honoured" Sasuke said smiling as he wiped the excess cum off his cock onto her red hair as he prompted her to stand upKarui backed into the table nervous as she didn't expect it to go this far. Up till now any time they had sex they used protection but now he was talking about making her bear his children. "I…I can't do that Sasuke Choji will easily find out the truth and we will be ruined! Please stop this!"

"Shut up Karui, now unbutton the dress completely, unless you want me to kill Choji here" Sasuke said threatening the black beauty. He knew she still loved and cared for the fat oaf deeply, hell she even had his closed her eyes as tears formed in them. She knew she had no choice in the matter. So she started unbuttoned her dress and removed her sash before opening her dress and showing him her nude approached the beauty running his hands all over her skin, smelling her perfume as he came from behind her kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe. As his 11 inch cock was now full erect against poking her in her fat black ass.

Karui whimpered as she felt him groping her body like he was. She blushed when he kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. But what really shocked her was when she felt his fully erect cock poking her ass."Ready my love" Sasuke said teasingly, as he knew that was Chojis romantic nickname for her. He grabbed his pale thick cock, and found her wet entrance ramming all 11 inches straight into her dripping wet pussy groaning in pleasure as he did.

Karui was mortified when he called her by Choji's nickname for her. She then arched her back and screamed as she felt all 11 inches of him entering her. She was again reminded that she could not pretend this was Choji as Sasuke and hitting places Choji could never reach."Oooh you're quite tight I guess Choji must be fucking tiny compared to me am I right?" Sasuke asked maliciously wanting to humiliate the poor beauty even further, he didn't even move just stayed impaled inside her real deep in her pussy.

Karui cried as she knew he was right about him being bigger than her husband but refused to admit it. She refused to admit that this bastard was giving her more pleasure in that one thrust then Choji ever did."Hmm staying silent I see don't worry the fat oaf won't wake up" Sasuke snarled, as he started to buck his hips, thrusting his 11 inch monster length in and out of her pussy now scraping her 's head fell forward as her eyes grew wide as he thrust into her. She hated that his long cock hit all her sweet spots. Spots Choji never managed to hit. She groaned through her clenched teeth as she tried to resist grabbed her by the thigh, and hoisted her leg up in the air so he could get better penetration when fucking her as he rested her black sandaled foot against the table slamming into her hard making the beauty scream.

Karui couldn't hold her voice back anymore as he fucked her in this new position. She and Choji never had sex like this and her pleasure despite her best efforts was growing leading to a big orgasm. Sasuke smiled menacingly as the black beauty let out some groans, taking this as a cue that he had found her sweet spot he doubled downed and fucked the bitch even faster, slamming his massive cock into her threw her head back screaming as her body was overflowing with pleasure. Her own body even betrayed her as it started moving and meeting Sasuke's thrusts. She was slowly losing her will to fight as her pussy was leaking like crazy and making erotic squishing noises each te Sasuke entered her.

Sensing the woman's entire body starting to tremble, the Uchiha fastened his thrusts to a godlike pace, showing the black beauty no mercy as he punished her pussy slamming and out a loud slurping sound echoing through the kitchen right next to where her fat husband lay asleep. Karui was screaming even more as her pussy was getting tighter allowing her to feel every vein on his hard cock. "No I'm gonna cum! You're going to make me cum!" She didn't want this as sue knew she would lose control if this happened."Shut up you slut" Sasuke said with a grunt as he fucked her faster for the talking, slowing his thrusts down slightly, but giving them more force and impact moving her entire pussy around inside with every thrust.

Karui was unable to do anything more than moan and scream with each thrust as her pussy grew even tighter. She was done for and they both knew it at any moment she would cum and be his slur just like last could feel his massive 11 inch member being wrapped tightly by the woman's pussy, he could feel it clamping down trying to make him cum as he destroyed the poor womans insides making her scream in couldn't hold out anymore and screamed as loud as she could as her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave. She squeezed his cock like a vise as she sprayed juices all over the floor and table.

The Uchiha gave an evil grin ,as he pulled out of her letting her drop to the floor as he watched her convulse slightly and spray her womanly juices all over the floor, in a puddle of her own pussy juice "Not over yet get up" he said angrily still wanting to cum and not be blue smiled as she pulled herself up and bent herself over the table. She was shocked by how good it felt to cum like that and to make it worse she wanted more. "Please Sasuke fuck me. Give me more of your Uchiha cock."

Sasuke didn't even bother answering her, but just got behind her as he pushed her roughly against the table, so her face was right next to Chojis before he roughly slammed his cock straight into her from behind . Karui moaned like a bitch in heat as she felt him roughly shove his cock back into her making her start drooling. She was shocked by how good it felt she smiled as she looked back at him. "More Sasuke please give me more!" ."I will give you more you whore scream for me" Sasuke said grunting heavily, as he grabbed the beauties big black ass squeezing it tight in his hands as he moved his hands to her waist for a better grip, as he bucked his hips faster smashing her pushing relentlessly now.

Karui did as she was told screaming in pleasure as she bucked her hips back against his making him go even deeper. "Oohhhhh Sasuke this feels so goood! Uchiha cock is the best there is!". "Glad you finally see sense " Sasuke said moaning loudly, as he could feel the beauties warm tight pussy clamping down on his cock with a vice like grip, as he fucked her relentlessly and without took a hand and filled it with lightning chakra, before smack the poor housewifes fat ass with it as hard as he could slightly burning and hurting the beauty, as he fucked her. But Sasuke didn't relent and kept slapping her ass, making her scream in pain

Karui screamed as she felt his lightning covered hand slap her ass hard. And yet it also felt good as the lightning ran through her body making her go even crazier as her eyes rolled. "More! Slap my ass more Sasuke-sama!".The Uchiha took this and then took it to a whole new level, filling the woman's body with lightning chakra elevating her pleasure but at the same time causing her extreme pain like being hit by a chidori but spread all throughout her entire screamed even louder as her hips were bucking against his like crazy. She felt like her brain was frying from the mixed signals of pain and pleasure. However her body adapted and soon read the lain from the lighting as another source of pleasure. "Oohhhh Sasuke-sama it feels so gooood!"

"Your mine now, your are property of the Uchiha clan understand , your sole purpose to breed and carry children for me " Sasuke said snarling as he started to feel himself approaching his limit after a brutal 40 minute fuck session. Sasuke groaned and struggled, as his massive balls slapped against her black skin some more before they started to twitch. "Good take my seed and bear my child" the Uchiha heir screamed as he came hard inside her. He shot and basted her insides with hot thick Uchiha seed, filling her up completely as he poured half a lite of cum straight into her before pulling out and letting her drop to the floor.

Karui screamed as she came hard around his shaft twitching and milking his cock for as much of his seed as she could get. She groaned when he pulled out of her and fell. She lied on the ground twitching in pleasure as she looked up at looked at his worked, and patted himself on the back for a job well done. He walked over to her, and sighed as he released a stream of hot yellow piss all over the beauty covering her and leaving her in a puddle of piss. Just as a dog marks his territory Sasuke marked what was his .


End file.
